Trost
by Limara
Summary: Im Mittsommer des Jahres 3019 DZ: Arwens Herz ist schwer von Traurigkeit, dabei sollte sie sich freuen und glücklich sein, denn es ist der Abend vor ihrer Hochzeit...Rating: P18 Fem.Slash


Disclaimer: Weder die genannten Personen noch die Plätze gehören mir. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

Warnung: Diese Geschichte enthält Beschreibung gleichgeschlechtlicher Liebe. Bitte achtet auf das Rating!

Mein größter Dank gilt an dieser Stelle dem Menschen, der mir unermüdlich mit Ratschlägen zur Seite steht: Vielen, vielen Dank, Leétor, für Deine Zeit, Deine Unterstützung, und vor allem für Deine Geduld.

Es gibt Momente im Leben, die man nehmen sollte, wie sie kommen, ohne lange darüber nachzudenken, gleich, wie seltsam sie einem auch erscheinen mögen…Eine Geschichte über unverhoffte Hilfe in Zeiten von Angst und Traurigkeit.

אאאאא

Im Mittsommer des Jahres 3019 des Dritten Zeitalters:

Arwen stand auf dem Balkon ihres Zimmers im Palast der weißen Stadt Gondors und blickte hinab auf die Gebäude unter ihr.

Die Schäden des Krieges, der vor den Toren Minas Tirith getobt hatte, verschwanden in der Dunkelheit der Nacht. Nur an den wenigen Stellen, auf welche das silberne Mondlicht fiel, leuchteten hell die versehrten Mauern, legten Zeugnis ab über die nahezu übermächtige Stärke des Feindes.

Es war spät in der Nacht, und außer ihr schienen nur die Wachen auf ihren Posten der Müdigkeit Widerstand zu leisten. Stille lag über der Stadt –und Frieden. Sauron war besiegt. Und endlich, nach der langen Zeit des Kampfes und der Angst, blühte die Welt wieder auf und atmete frei.

Frei atmen war etwas, das Arwen in diesem Augenblick nahezu unmöglich erschien.

Es war die Nacht vor ihrer Hochzeit, und sie hätte schlafen sollen und träumen, von einer glücklichen, erfüllten Zukunft mit dem Mann, den sie über alles liebte. Sie freute sich auf die Zeremonie und die Feier -und auf die Nacht, die darauf folgen sollte.

Doch das Herz war ihr schwer. Ihr Glück hatte sie für einen hohen Preis erkauft.

Sie würde sich von ihrem Vater verabschieden müssen. Für immer. Er würde in den Westen segeln, zu den unsterblichen Landen. So weit entfernt, dass es keine Rückkehr für ihn geben würde. Niemals wieder könnte sie in seinen Armen Zuflucht finden oder seiner liebevollen Stimme lauschen.

Denn ihr eigenes Schicksal war von nun an fest mit Aragorns verknüpft und lag damit hier, in Gondor.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür riss Arwen aus ihren trüben Gedanken. Mit einem knappen „Ja" gewährte sie Einlass.

„Entschuldigt die späte Störung" erklang eine helle Stimme hinter ihr. Die Stimme einer Frau.

Erstaunt sah Arwen zur Tür. Dort stand Eowyn, die Schwester des zukünftigen Königs Rohans. Ihr dunkelgrünes Kleid war schlicht, betonte aber Eowyns schlanke Silhouette und unterstrich den zarten Ton ihrer Haut. Ihre blonden Haare waren im Nacken hochgesteckt, nur einzelne Strähnen fielen aus dem Knoten, lenkten den Blick hinab auf den Hals und das wenige an Dekolletee, das nicht von Stoff bedeckt war.

Zwar sprachen Mut und Feuer aus ihren blauen Augen, doch der Krieg und die schwere Verletzung hatten ihren Tribut gefordert. Eowyns Gesicht war schmal, und dunkle Ringe unter den Augen ließen es eingefallen wirken. Dennoch ging etwas von ihr aus, ein inneres Leuchten, eine stille Präsenz…Dies also war die Frau, von der man ihr berichtet hatte. Eowyn, die Eorlingas, die so furchtlos in die Schlacht geritten war.

Mühsam holte sich Arwen aus ihren Betrachtungen zurück.

„Verzeiht, Eowyn…ich war in Gedanken. Was führt Euch mitten in der Nacht zu mir?"

„Um ehrlich zu sein", setzte Eowyn an, sprach aber nicht weiter. Sie hatte nicht schlafen können.

Morgen würde Aragorn sich vermählen. Doch wenn sie ehrlich war, versetzte ihr der Gedanke daran allenfalls noch einen kleinen Stich. Sie war nicht traurig oder verzweifelt. Fast gelang es ihr sogar, sich für sein Glück zu freuen. Fast. Denn obwohl sie selbst nun jemanden gefunden hatte, mit dem sie ihre Zukunft teilen wollte, war da noch immer dieser eine, bohrende Gedanke: _Was ist es, das er an ihr so liebt?_

Die Elbe hatte sich ihr inzwischen ganz zugewandt. Sie trug ein leichtes Schlafgewand. Eigentlich war es ein Negligee, das mehr preisgab als es verhüllte. Die Seide floss förmlich an ihrem Körper herab, betonte die verführerischen Rundungen. Das Mondlicht fing sich in den langen, dunklen Haaren, die in ihrer ganzen Lebendigkeit über die Schultern der Elbe fielen.

Bisher hatte Eowyn sie nur aus der Ferne gesehen. Sie hatte gewusst, das Arwen schön war. Doch wie schön, das erkannte sie erst jetzt.

_Reiß dich zusammen_, schalt sie sich selbst, _und hör auf, sie so anzustarren._

Doch Arwen schien diese Unhöflichkeit gar nicht zu bemerken und ihren eigenen Gedanken nachzuhängen. Ihr Blick verlor sich, und ein schmerzvoller Ausdruck hatte sich über das schöne Gesicht gelegt.

Kurz erwog Eowyn, sich für die Störung zu entschuldigen und sich dann wieder zurückzuziehen, doch ein unbestimmtes Gefühl hielt sie davon zurück. Sie sammelte all ihren Mut und sprach Arwen wieder an: „ Herrin…Arwen…was ist es, das Euch so bedrückt?"

Beim Klang ihrer Stimme zuckte die Elbe zusammen, doch es dauerte etwas, bis sie wieder in der Wirklichkeit angelangt war. „Eowyn…", Verwunderung schwang in ihrem Ton mit, fast so, als hätte sie tatsächlich vergessen, dass sie nicht alleine war. „Ach, es ist nichts, nur…", Arwen unterbrach sich mit einem Kopfschütteln und drehte ihrem Besuch erneut den Rücken zu.

„Verzeiht, aber ich sehe doch, dass Euch etwas belastet", sprach Eowyn wieder, erhielt aber auch diesmal keine Antwort. Nach kurzem Zögern durchmaß sie mit wenigen Schritten das Zimmer und blieb erst kurz hinter ihr stehen. Nur kurz genoss sie den Blick über die schlafende Stadt zu ihren Füßen, schnell lenkte sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Frau neben ihr.

Bleich leuchtete deren Haut im Licht der Nacht, bildete einen starken Kontrast zu den dunklen Augen und den sattroten Lippen. Die Traurigkeit, die auf Arwens Gesicht lag, war fast noch süßer als ihr Lachen. Wie von selbst fand Eowyns Hand den Weg zu Arwens Schulter. Die Haut unter ihren Fingern war warm und weich. So angenehm, dass sie nicht daran denken mochte, den Kontakt zu beenden.

Urplötzlich krampfte sich der Körper der Elbe jedoch zusammen, nahm Eowyn so die Entscheidung ab, der Berührung selbst ein Ende zu machen. Erschrocken setzte sie schon zu einer Entschuldigung an, doch dann begriff sie: Arwen weinte! Trauer schüttelte ihren Körper, das ebenmäßige Gesicht war zu einer Grimasse verzogen, aus der Verzweifelung sprach.

„Wie soll ich mich bloß von ihm verabschieden?" brach es aus ihr hervor. „Wie soll ich nur ohne ihn sein…Dieser Tag sollte der Glücklichste meines Lebens werden…Er kann mich doch nicht alleine lassen!"

Ohne Zögern nahm Eowyn den zitternden Körper in ihre Arme, strich der Elbe über die Haare, flüsterte beruhigende Worte. Mitleid erfasste ihr Herz, obwohl sie nicht recht verstand, weshalb sie weinte. Von wem sprach Arwen?

Nach und nach wurde Arwen ruhiger und das Schluchzen leiser. Schließlich zog sie sich ein klein wenig aus der Umarmung zurück und sah aus rotgeweinten, verquollenen Augen in Eowyns Gesicht.

Vorsichtig ließ Eowyn ihren Daumen über das Gesicht vor ihr gleiten, entfernte so die Spuren der Tränen. Dann strich sie die Haare hinter die spitzen Ohren, dabei verweilten ihre Hände länger in der warmen, weichen Fülle, als eigentlich nötig gewesen wäre. Arwen hielt still, genoss ganz offensichtlich ihre Nähe und das zärtliche Mitgefühl. Mutig beugte Eowyn sich vor und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn, ließ dann die Lippen über die Augenbrauen wandern, bis sie schließlich die glatte Haut der Wangen unter ihnen spürte.

Noch immer machte Arwen keine Anstalten, sich von ihr zurückzuziehen. Eine eigenartige Stimmung umgab die beiden Frauen, geboren aus Zutrauen und Verständnis.

Arwen hatte die Augen geschlossen, gab sich den leichten Küssen und der Nähe der Anderen hin. Sie fühlte sich auf eine Weise geborgen, die sie bisher noch nicht erlebt hatte. Weder in den Armen ihres Vaters, noch in denen eines ihrer unzähligen Geliebten hatte sie sich so verstanden gefühlt. Nur bei Aragorn fühlte sie sonst diese Nähe. Doch sie konnte ihn nicht um den Beistand bitten, den sie so nötig brauchte. Nicht in dieser Nacht.

Sie ließ sich von ihren Gefühlen leiten, ihre Lippen suchten nach dem Mund Eowyns, wollten mehr von diesem schönen Gefühl. Sanft wurden sie willkommen geheißen von einer unvergleichlichen Süße, die Vergessen versprach. Die Lippen einer Frau fühlten sich ganz anders an als die eines Mannes, stellte Arwen erstaunt fest. Der Kuss, der sie empfing war leichter und zarter, doch ungleich verführerischer. Langsam öffnete sie die Lippen, ließ träge ihre Zunge über die Eowyns gleiten.

Nur zu gern gewährte Eowyn ihr Einlass. Überwältigt von der Wärme und dem Prickeln, welches dieser Kuss in ihr auslöste, presste sie ihren Mund fester auf den der Elbe. Arwen schmeckte frisch und herb zugleich, ein wenig nach Früchten, aber nicht genug, um eine Assoziation hervorzurufen. Ganz sicher aber schmeckte sie nach mehr.

Noch ganz versunken in das Spiel ihrer Münder, fühlte Arwen die Berührung einer Hand an ihrer Schulter. Erst auf der einen, dann auf der anderen Seite strich Eowyn die Träger ihres Nachtgewands hinab. Mit einem leisen Rascheln fiel der Stoff zu Boden, ließ nichts als nackte Haut zurück.

Der kühle Nachtwind streichelte nun Arwens Haut. So sanft, wie kein Liebhaber der Welt es vermochte. Eowyns Hände gesellten sich ihm zu, strichen an der Wirbelsäule entlang, bis hinab zu dem runden Hintern der Elbe, wieder hinauf bis zu den Schultern.

Erregung bemächtigte sich Arwens Körper, sie konnte nur noch fühlen und schmecken, genießen und auskosten. Eowyn presste sich an sie, drückte sie einige Schritte zurück, bis sie die kalte Balustrade des Balkons in ihrem Rücken spürte. Um dem eisigen Stein zu entkommen, wölbte sie ihren Rücken durch und unterbrach dadurch den Kuss.

Doch nur einen kurzen Moment konnte die Elbe den Verlust der fordernden Lippen bedauern, denn Eowyn hatte ihre Bewegung als Aufforderung verstanden. Ihre Hände wanderten liebkosend über den perfekten Körper vor ihr, während sich ihre Augen kaum an der Schönheit sattsehen konnten. Arwens Haut war glatt und zart und schimmerte wie Perlmutt. Eowyns Blick glitt über den schlanken, langen Hals. Wenn sie genau hinsah, konnte sie die Schlagader pulsieren sehen. Magisch angezogen setzte sie ihre Lippen auf diese Stelle, konnte nun das regelmäßige Pochen unter ihnen spüren.

Dann wanderte ihr Mund am Hals hinab, verweilte kurz am Übergang zur Schulter, knabberte zärtlich am Schlüsselbein entlang. Immer tiefer ging seine Reise, bis er schließlich an der empfindlichen Spitze der Brust innehielt. Zärtlich leckte Eowyn über die dunkle Warze, betrachtete dann verzückt, wie sie sich aufrichtete, als der Wind die Feuchtigkeit trocknete.

Arwens Körper reagierte ungeahnt heftig auf ihre sanften Berührungen. Wie gebannt hingen Eowyns Augen auf dem Gesicht der schönen Elbe. Eine warme Röte überzog nun deren Wangen, verbarg die Kühle, die zuvor auf ihnen gelegen hatte. Der Mund war leicht geöffnet und die kleinen Seufzer, die ihm entflohen, drangen an Eowyns Ohr, ermunterten sie dazu, ihre Hände weiter über die weiche Haut gleiten zu lassen.

Ohne lange tasten zu müssen, fanden sie den Punkt, der einer Frau höchste Lust bereiten konnte. Vorsichtig und sanft strichen sie immer wieder darüber, entfachten so ein Feuer in Arwen, das rasch wuchs. Als die Elbe dann noch die zusätzliche Berührung einer Hand auf ihrer Brust spürte, keuchte sie vor Lust auf. Arwen spürte, wie sie feucht wurde und sich ihre Muskulatur anspannte. Immer schneller wurde ihr Atem, immer öfter stöhnte sie auf. Eowyns Finger hatten einen Rhythmus angenommen, der sie unabwendbar auf den Höhepunkt zusteuern ließ.

Arwen hörte ihren eigenen Herzschlag, dumpf und schnell. Sie krallte sich an dem Geländer fest, ihr war schwindelig und heiß, und sie konnte spüren, wie ihr Blut durch die Adern schoss. Dann hatte sie das Gefühl, als würde etwas in ihr explodieren, alles in ihr zog sich in kurzen Abständen zusammen. Ein Schrei löste sich von ihren Lippen, schnitt durch die Dunkelheit und schreckte einige Vögel auf, die sich lautstark über die Störung beschwerten.

Schließlich gaben ihre Beine nach und sie rutschte an der Mauer hinab. Langsam nur ebbten die letzten Wellen ihres Höhepunktes ab, und sie begann, ihre Umgebung wieder wahrzunehmen. Zitternd zog sie ihre Knie an sich und blickte zu Eowyn hinauf.

Alle Trauer war nun aus Arwens Zügen verschwunden. Zufrieden und erleichtert sah sie aus, beinahe so, als wäre Leid ihr fremd.

Eowyn beugte sich hinab zu ihr, strich ihr noch einmal über den Kopf, drückte ihr einen letzten Kuss auf die Stirn.

Obwohl sie keine Antwort auf ihre Frage erhalten hatte, fand sie endlich Ruhe, spürte nicht mehr den Zwang, sich mit der Elbe messen zu müssen. Zu ergründen, was Aragorn an diese band, würde ein ganzes Leben füllen –und vermutlich würde selbst diese Spanne nicht ausreichen.

Arwens Traurigkeit aber hatte ihr das eigene Glück deutlich gemacht.

Wie furchtbar war der Tag gewesen, an dem sie von Aragorns Bund mit der Elbe erfuhr. Ungeliebt und einsam hatte sie sich gefühlt. Doch diese Einsamkeit hatte sie empfänglich werden lassen für Faramirs Werben, und langsam hatte er ihre Zuneigung gewinnen können. Stetig war diese gewachsen, bis zu der Liebe, die sie nun für ihn empfand.

Der Gedanke an ihren zukünftigen Mann zauberte ein Lächeln auf Eowyns Gesicht.

„In allem Schlechten liegt etwas Gutes verborgen, Arwen. Glaubt daran und richtet Euren Blick nach vorn."

Damit verließ Eowyn das Gemach.

אאאאא

Als Arwen am nächsten Morgen erwachte, fühlte sie sich ausgeruht und zufrieden. Mit einem Lächeln begrüßte sie den Tag. Ihren Hochzeitstag! Voller Freude schwang sie ihre Beine aus dem Bett und sah auf den Balkon. Dort lag noch ihr Nachthemd, erinnerte sie an die seltsame und doch so erfreuliche Nacht.

Aufmerksam horchte sie in sich hinein, suchte nach Spuren der Trauer und Verzweifelung, die sie noch gestern Abend so schmerzhaft umklammert hatten. Doch sie fand nur leichte Wehmut in ihrem Herzen.

Ja, ihr Vater würde ihr sehr fehlen, bei jedem Schritt, bei jeder Entscheidung. Doch wer war sie denn, dass sie ihm sein Glück nicht gönnte! Zu lange schon lebte er ohne Celebrían. Endlich würde er seine Liebe wieder finden, mit dem guten Gefühl, sie der ihren anvertraut zu haben.

Damit lenkte sie ihre Gedanken endgültig auf die Zukunft, stand auf und trat hinaus in das Licht der aufgehenden Sonne. Gierig sog sie die frische Luft ein.

_Ich muss Eowyn unbedingt fragen, warum sie eigentlich zu mir gekommen ist, _dachte sie und bückte sich zu dem Stoff hinab.

אאאאא


End file.
